Breaking Free
by Leah7Writes
Summary: Strong, full of life and guarded; Bella goes to Italy to take on the volturis role she's been offered as the princess. Will she survive, or will she suffer? Maybe she can find love in the most strange place. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N different story, same world make sure to read my Bella/Paul story The Wolf Twins, enough from me, bye!**_

Bella's PoV

The Volturi. That's where I'm going, first the Cullen's leave, then I get Jake, but oh no fate doesn't like that, then it takes him away too, by then Edward's back and begging for forgiveness, nah, hell NO!

When I went to Italy to make Edward NOT commit suicide, I shared a look with their leader Aro and he gave me a mind-message that if I wanted changed and a position then it was mine, but what Aro didn't know was that I could read his mind, I have a special gift recogniser talent that I could get through any shield and blocker talents (talents that can block out others) I was also a shield and a sponge or others know it as a copy-cat talent, I can absorb the talents of others. I may still be human but I can use the powers to a certain extent. Edward once told me that when he was human he was pretty good at reading peoples thoughts like if someone was say hungry he'd know, Alice and Jasper were also in the predicament, Alice would be able to guess what was going to happen and Jasper knew immediately what somebody else was feeling.

Currently I was on a plane to Volterra in Italy where the Volturi lived or, well, un-lived, I think that's a thing, yeah of course it's a thing, well at least it is now.

I arrived in Italy at 2 in the morning, so I found a sweet little inn that only had 8 spare rooms, more of a B&amp;B if you ask me. I check in using the £80,000 that I had saved up. A lot, I know, but when my mother died a couple months ago, turns out I was adopted, nice thing to find out right before your fake mother dies and your real one doesn't want you, Phil gave me all her savings and a little extra. My real name is Riley Lexi Voletrè not Isabella Marie Swan. To be completely honest it's a horrible name anyway! _**(okay I don't really not like the name, my sisters middle name is Isabella and my mums middle name is something similar to Marie so take no offence!)**_

At around 12 in the afternoon, I call a cab over and tell them that I want to get to the Volturi castle; they look at me funny but proceeded to just nod and start to drive. I got there before I even knew it. Edward's face when he sees me will be priceless. (Aro plans to offer me a spot as princess, as his daughter, I read it in his mind when he tried to read mine) So my coronation will be fun, all vampires together in one place, think of the powers I will gain.

I get out of the car, I won't need all those ratty clothes anymore, the Volturi has more money than anybody in the world, and I think they can lend a couple thousand for clothes. I think I will be open about my gift, tell them about it, and maybe play a game or two.

I walk into the reception and over to Gianna, "I wish to speak to Aro please Gianna." Since I came here last me and Gianna swapped numbers without anyone noticing and have been talking ever since.

"BELLA!" she squealed, "I knew you were going to come soon Alec could feel it!"

"Wait, Alec? Like Part 2 Of The Witch Twins? Why would he be able to sense me?" I asked, becoming very curious.

"Eh Izzy what's going on with your eyes, thei-their p-pink?" What is Giana going on about? How could my eyes be blue my eyes have always been brown?

I walk to the mirror hanging on the wall in the hall, WHAT THE HELL why are my eyes PINK? "Gy I think we need to speak to Aro about this!" she looked at me questionly.

"Why would Aro want to know that Bella's eyes are pink, that is a pretty natural colour for contacts, isn't it?" a voice behind me made me jump and spin around to be caught in the gorgeous ruby red eyes of Alec Brandon Volturi, why does my heart always seen to miss a beat when he's around? I might never know.

"You of all people should know that Isabella's eyes have always been brown! And she doesn't need contacts!" said yet another voice from behind Alec.

I peek round and realise who it is, "FELIX!" I exclaim and do a running jump into his arms, causing Alec to growl, wait what? Whys he growling? "What's up bro?"

Yep that's right me and Felix are biologically brother and sister, Gianna pointed this out when I phoned her for the first time, apparently she was here a couple years ago when he was first changed and we have the exactly the same colour eyes, well now mine seem to be pink but whatever and we apparently look the same but Felix's started looking different after the change so we only have a slight resemblance, Gianna thinks I will look more like him if I change. And the parents that ditched me on the adoption agencies also dumped him at the same time, he was only 3.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Aro has agreed to give me a place on the guard but I didn't tell him about my powers yet, I think I'll surprise him later… hmmm I might tell Gianna about them and get her to help plan… sounds good!

My change will take place in 2 weeks and the ball in 4, well that's what he was thinking, he's going to ask me when I'm changed. 2 weeks is soooo long though! That thought makes me slightly upset, as I feel this I see myself in a mirror, my eyes are now blue. Huh. Pink when excited. Blue when sad. Brown normally. And now bright green when curious. I focus on getting them back to brown, and suddenly they are!

"Admiring yourself are we Isabella?" Demetri's voice carried down through the halls.

I slowly turn to face him, "Hello there Demi." He looks hurt.

"Not excited to see me Isa?" the smile I have been trying to hide suddenly makes an apearence.

"Good to see you Demi!" Demetri is one of my favourite of the volturi along with Gy, Aro, Felix, Jane and maybe Alec, I don't know how he feels about me.

It's been 5 minutes and I already feel like I belong here. Although there is one thing that keeps bugging me, I don't know what it is, its just I've just waited to come back and now I'm back I just don't know what it was I was looking for. I found it between seeing Gianna and see Felix. Who filled that hole in my heart?


	2. PLEASE READ

**_A/N Hey guys…this isn't an update but PLEASE READ, I'm so sorry for not updating in forever! This is going to be on multiple stories, so skip to the appropriate one!_**

**_THE WOLF TWINS- A chapter will be up soon! Don't worry, it hasn't been abandoned! I've been on holiday and had problems updating before I left so any way a chapter will be up soon! I'm still looking for wolves and vampires! Go check out the index thing I have put up to keep up with all the characters!_**

**_THE BABY WOLF- I know this story got pretty popular and I am sorry for not updating, an update will hopefully be soon. Could somebody please message me with some ideas and stuff? I have had a bit of writers block with this one._**

**_STAY- I might update this soon, but I'm not too sure. I've had major writers block with this and don't know how to continue. Might put it up for adoption if anybody is interested and would update it regularly? (Unlike me) PM me if interested._**

**_LIFE IN THE WOODS- This one probably won't be updated in the near future, sorry! I would put this one up for adoption but I feel it has potential and don't want to risk it going into the wrong hands because I had big plans for it!_**

**_HUNTER ORION BLACK- I will update this one once I get a feel of where it's going, until then I'm sorry if you were looking forward to reading more._**

**_BREAKING FREE- This one I definitely will not be updating! It started off really scrappy and confusing. Anyone willing to fix it up and continue it PM me asap!_**

**_ANY IDEAS ARE WELCOME IN MY PM! IF YOU WISH TO ADOPT THE STORIES MENTIONING ADOPTION THEN ALSO PM ME!_**

**_Sorry for the giant waste of time! I hope you guys stick with me until I finally show some maturity and take responsibility for these stories… updates will be on soon so stick by!_**


End file.
